Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of video game entertainment, and in particular, to a service that allows multiple video game players to share video game play over a video game channel that is identified in an electronic programming guide.
Description of the Related Art
Video gaming systems that provide video game players with the ability for single-user or multi-user gameplay include systems such as Microsoft Xbox, Sony PlayStation, and Nintendo Wii. Examples of games that may be played are action games such as Mortal Kombat or Doom; role-playing games including real-time strategy games such as RuneScape, World of Warcraft and Halo; sports games like NCAA Football, or Madden football; simulation games like Second Life and the Sims series; and others. In addition to playing these games on dedicated systems, they may also be played by users on Smartphones, hand-held gaming devices, laptops, tablets or desktop computer systems.
These video gaming systems may also be interconnected with other systems to allow multiple users to experience multiplayer game play remotely with other users. Examples include the Microsoft Xbox LIVE™ system and Sony Entertainment Network that allow players to connect with each other while playing games on those respective platforms. Players can also connect via the Internet for multiplayer online play, such as playing World of Warcraft on personal computers played among tens of thousands of players simultaneously connected via the Internet.
Typically, individuals who wish to view play of these games either need to register as gaming participants, or to view play that has already been recorded by players and posted to video sites such as YouTube™